Night Shift
by scarpath
Summary: Evelyn Myers is the second shapeshifter, who realizes she has a crush on Dax..... R&R! Title could change later. I don't knw what to call it. Help me please! BTW- This is my first Romance story, so be patient! T for safety.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N- This is my first romance so don't blame me. I support LisaXDax, but I thought I'd try this. Takes place in between "Finding the Fox" and "Running the Risk". R&R!**

**Disclaimer- I don't own "Shapeshifter", or the characters; they are Ali Sparkes'. I do however own Evelyn Myers (Ev). I don't own Warriors either, Erin Hunter does.**

**I don't know whether to write this as first person or third, help?**

**

* * *

**

Ev woke with the misty morning glaring at her through the window. She looked to her left and saw a bunch of blonde hair and two arms stretching in the bed next to her.

"Unh..." Lisa was groaning from her bed. Ev stretched her arms and her jaws parted in a huge yawn. She rolled over and climbed out of bed with her own groan. She'd been here all of fourteen days and already loved it. She was one of the only two shapeshifters, and had Development classes with Dax, who was far ahead of her. She gasped suddenly as her foot landed on the bathroom floor, and her foot shot back up and she almost lost her balance.

"What? A spider in the bathroom?" Lisa laughed sarcastically from where she was getting up. Evelyn shot her a glare and put her foot on the cold floor defiantly, holding back a million retorts. She looked into the mirror and grabbed the brush, straightening out the auburn tangle in a few short strokes. She spotted Lisa in the mirror, rubbing her eyes and rambling in. Ev passed her the brush and started to wash her face, grabbing a bar of lavender soap from the rack and rubbing it all over her palm. She closed her eyes, inhaling at the same time and rinsed off the bubbly substance. She blindly reached for a towel and grabbed it, accidently whacking Lisa on the way bak to her face.

Lisa glared and Ev mumbled her apology through the towel. She stepped back from the sink and out of the bathroom, taking a T-shirt and jeans out of her trunk. She pulled them on and stuffed her pj's into the trunk, taking out a pair of slightly damaged white sneakers. She slipped her feet in and laced the laces carelessly. _Saturday! Finally!_ Ev thought to herself, sighing. During this all, Mia had been sleeping peacefully in her bed next to the window. She was rolling out of bed, a gigantic yawn on her face. Ev looked up and remembered that she needed to check her mail if she was going to go out today. Ev craned her neck around to see two faces in the mirror and yawned again, before pronouncing,

"I'm going to the mailroom. I forgot to get my allowance." and dashed out of the room, running through the building and opening the door to the mailroom two minutes later, catching her breath. She peered directly to where her mailbox was, and opened it quickly. She grabbed the envelope and ripped it open, finding a letter from her parents and her fortnightly allowance of £30. She had no clue why her parents sent so much, most of it ended up in the bottom of her trunk, saved up for later. She looked at the letter again, it read,

"Hi again Ev!

We hope you are having a great time in Tregarren! We sent you your allowance, just write us if you need more money! Mum and I are still going through the usual routine, but we miss you o much! I can't wait until Christmas when I can see you again! And Mum feels the same way! Work is going well, and Jake says he misses you as well.

Love, Dad"

She rolled her eyes and snorted, _as if that beast of a "Mum" would ever want to see me!_ She did get along with Jake though, she had to admit, that in spite of it all , she missed him.. I shoved the letter into my pocket, the allowance in my other and dropped the envelope in the bin on the way out. I walked through the misty October morning air towards the dorm. Ev jogged directly back to the room, speeding up gradually. She stopped outside the dorm for a minute to catch her breath and pulled the heavy oak door open, warming up quickly. She sidled over to the breakfast room rubbing her hands. She headed over to the counter and grabbed a plate, dumping a load of scrambled eggs and a small pile of mushrooms on it. She headed over to a table where she saw Lisa, Gideon, Dax and Mia already sitting and starting on their breakfasts. She chose the last spot on the table and picked up her fork.

"Morning guys! Anything happen last night?" she asked jokingly to the two boys.

"Yeah, Ev! We slept, and breathed, and rolled over in bed and slept some more!" Gideon replied sarcastically. Ev glared for a moment and Dax cut in,

"Gid! Ev! Don't fight! Be calm!" he rolled his eyes, making Ev concentrate on her mushrooms for no reason. Ev felt her cheeks tingling and she couldn't lift her eyes from her plate but she had no clue why. She was broken from thought as Lisa waved a hand in her face,

"Hello?! Were you listening to a word I just said?" she asked, almost yelling. Ev felt the tingling in her cheeks get worse but burst out laughing when she saw the fork and knife hovering above Lisa's head, the knife making a sawing action as if her head was a piece of food. Dax looked as if he was choking as he suddenly burst out laughing. Mia smiled and giggled a little, but remained her calm self. Lisa spun around to face Gideon who was only just controlling his laughter and suddenly, without any warning, the two pieces of cutlery dropped onto the table, barely missing Lisa's head. She glared and threw the two pieces at Gideon, who easily stopped the flying objects and made them dance in the air. Lisa glared again and continued her breakfast.

Ev looked down at her plate and soon emptied it, getting up and placing it carefully on the pile on the counter. She turned and waited for Dax and Lisa to catch up while the other three took a little longer to finish theirs'. She turned to Dax and felt her heart skip a beat as their eyes locked for brief second. He nodded towards the main building and Ev shook herself, _No! I can't like him... not that way! We're friends!_ She hurried after him and watche enviously as he shifted easily into his fox form and she sped up to keep up. She slowed and opened the door, and Dax changed into a boy again.

"You've GOT to teach me how to shift so easily!" she pleaded, jealous of his skills. He nodded in a friendly way and the two headed off to B12, where they met Owen, with Mr Eades as the witness. Owen nodded and watched Dax shift easily into a fox, and said after a minute,

"Use the way you shift into a fox and practice using it backwards to shift back." and turned to me as Dax shifted every two or three minutes, practicing shifting faster and faster. I shuffled my feet and Dax stopped, I'd only shifted once before, and that was when I hadn't come to Tregarren yet. I still had no idea what I'd shift into. Mrs. Sartre had seen me from my eyes, and no one knew what animal I would become.

Dax shifted back and caught his breath a minute saying,

"Try thinking of what made you shift last time. Think of one thing that you remember vividly. Use the smell to bring you back, but not completely." and shifted into a fox again. I breathed slower and stared into space, lying down on the carpet to relax. I remembered being trapped on the roof of the garage, Dad had been working late and "Mum" had been sleeping, leaving my in the garage. I'd climbed out onto the top of the garage and not been able to get down. The night was getting colder, and a stench of fox, like milk gone bad, but in a friendly good kind of way. I'd felt my bones tingling and I suddenly got warmer, smaller. I'd looked around and forgotten to check what had happened to her. All I knew was the moon was high, and the stench of fox was there.

Owen gasped and I opened my eyes, shaking off the memory. I looked around at the room, it had never been this big before. I looked behind me, and a luscious tail of rust with a white tip warmed my eyes. I turned to Dax, I tried to say something and a series of high growls, and barks and out from my slightly darkened snout. He wasn't laughing, and Owen wasn't either. They were both staring at me as if I was insane. I looked at Owen, then Dax and back again. I didn't know what was so weird and Dax seemed to realize that, trying to calm his breath for a minute, then shifting and her eyes widened as well, _No way! This is so... wierd! Cool! Amazing! We're both foxes! How?_

"Okay. Now try shifting back, try to imagine squeezing your body into a fox shape or using Dax's strategy of thinking about the first shift and use it backwards." Ev tried and tried, but in the end, she just curled up and slept. As soon as Ev was back to her human form Dax prodded her awake.

"What? You never told me you're a fox!" he exclaimed excitedly.

"I didn't know either! When I shifted last time, I had no time to see what had happened, I just.... forgot I guess!" she managed to say. She was bursting with enthusiasm. I turned to Owen, who was leaning back against the desk, eyes wide. Evelyn tried to shift again and remembered the fox scent before her first shift. She used it for now and shifted again, staring in awe at her golden-orange pelt. She waved her tail luxuriously and finally wrapped it around her paws, trying to shift back again. Evelyn closed her eyes and concentrated on imagining her fox self bent into a human shape and then the tingling came, she remembered the stench of smoke, but the overpowering scent of fox came to her but she focused on the smoke and opened her eyes, the room was smaller and she grinned.

"Yes!" she had succeeded in shifting, and shifting back! "I did it! I shifted! and I came back too!" Her fist punched the air in success, _Yes! I did it! And I'm a fox!_ but she was especially happy that she was a fox. She could run through the woods with Dax at night and hang out with him even when he was a fox! He smiled and scrawled a note on a piece of paper, stuffing it into his pocket when he realized Owen was staring at him, waiting.

"This is fantastic! You can teach each other fox tactics and how to fight and hunt and things that foxes do. You may go practice for the rest of the time and exercise in the equipment room, here is a slip for the running and machine room. You can find your own way off campus." Owen stood and Mr. Eades was in a daze as he nodded curtly and left with him.

Dax's mouth stretched into a smile and he shifted, waiting a minute until Evelyn shifted as well. Her fur was lighter than his, with more gold that his, and her legs were dark dark auburn, a darker shade of her hair. She nodded and the two foxes dashed out of B12 and out the building, heading off up the hill into the forest. Dax sent Evelyn a message saying,

"Teach me how to fight a fox. You read those books about cats in a forest right?" Evelyn sent back,

"Yeah! My friends back in London and I were really into the Warriors Books! I'll try to teach you some of their tactics." She finished, and crouched on the forest floor, dashing by Dax and letting her claws graze his skin lightly, and turned behind him instantly and leaped onto his back, shifting her weight until he fell onto his side, where he writhed onto his back to try to get up, but Evelyn had him pinned instantly, a mischievous grin on her face. Her tail waved in triumph and she let Dax up, slowly going through some moves and watching him learn them quickly.

"Let's see if you can fight me." she sent him, he nodded and crouched low, a mirror image on the other side of that small clearing. The two foxes leapt at each other and fought, pinning each other from time to time, but the other getting out soon. They collapsed exhausted, and Evelyn drifted into sleep, waking to find a blanket of stars and Dax as a boy beside her. She sighed, completely relaxed. Staring up at the stars, she thought, _Cupid you have the worst aim in the whole entire universe! How can you let this happen?!?_ She closed her eyes, letting herself wriggle just a little closer to Dax.

"What time is it?" she asked casually. Dax shot up and Evelyn followed, taking a minute to shift into a fox. The two dashed down the slope and parted in front of the dorms.

"It's midnight." he sent, answering her question. She felt her eyes widen and nodded slowly, watching him go. _Great. Just great! Now I have to feel like Cinderella huh? _She tolled her eyes and padded into her dorm, rinsing off her muddy feet in the bathroom and drying them with some difficulty. She jumped onto her bed and circled around and around for a minute and finally plopped down, wriggling under the covers and falling through the layers of sleep as if they were nets, only not strong enough to hold her weight.

Evelyn woke to a fresh morning, with Lisa prodding her awake. She waited a minute and concentrated, shifting into fox form quite easily now.

"O My God! Mia! Get over here!" she cried. Evelyn winced and watched Mia come out of the bathroom, eyes widening instantly. "Were you and Dax fighting yesterday?" Lisa asked slowly, Evelyn nodded and sent a few words to explain. "You had that wolf up my neck all night! He just kept bugging me and bugging me!" she complained and then let Evelyn shift back, which took a whole twenty minutes and the bell rang, the three rushed down to breakfast to see Dax and Gideon already starting.....

* * *

**I hope you like it! R&R! I support LisaXDax, but I thought I'd try this. Please tell me what you think!**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N- This is really stupid but I don't know whether to write this story in first person or third person, so I'm going to try from Ev's view for this chapter. Please help me decide! And thanks so much to all the reviewers, I hope this story doesn't disappoint you! R&R!

* * *

**

"Finally!" Gideon complained, "Where've you all been?" he asked, eyes slightly wider and brows furrowed stubbornly. Lisa pointed at me without turning and Mia shrugged, pointing at me too. I blushed a little and dipped my head a little,

"I kind of shifted and couldn't get back for a little while. We're here now!" I blushed even more, feeling the tingling in my cheeks. Gideon dropped his fork, catching his fork half an inch from the tablecloth mentally. I felt like a cherry, I was blushing so much now!

"You shifted!? That's great! What animal are you?" Gideon asked, eyes huge. I realized suddenly that we hadn't told him yesterday after development.

"I'm... a fox." I said quietly, letting it out fast and turning to go get breakfast. Gideon was have a loud conversation with Dax, a grin on his face. Dax laughed and Lisa and Mia joined in, continuing the conversation in wonder of how "They're both foxes!".

I could just hear the conversation above the rest of the noise. I picked up a plate absently, walking along the counter and piling some scrambled eggs and mushrooms on it. A fork found itself in my hand a few seconds later. I walked back to the table in a daze, eyes on my plate, thinking. My eyes shot up as Dax turned his head to face the direction where he was walking, towards me, a few short inches from me. My eyes shot open, my heart skipping another beat. I managed to move my plate to one side just in time as we crashed into each other. The tingling in my cheeks was getting to be normal. My tongue stumbled over an apology and we both kept walking.

I sat down at the table, hoping that Lisa and Mia hadn't noticed how much I was blushing. I sighed with relief when I saw that they were in the middle of a conversation, they hadn't even noticed me sit down.

"Ev! It's such a coincidence! I can't believe..." Lisa trailed off, eyes sparkling. Mia had the same look on her face as she nodded, her usual calmness making it subtle. I nodded, eating my breakfast at the highest speed that breakfast can be eaten without being suspicious. My plate was empty soon and I got up as Lisa and Mia ate slowly, their conversation taking priority.

The plate landed on the counter silently. I walked away in silence, thinking hard. _I refuse to admit this! I.... I guess I know it's true... But I can't! _I looked up in time to avoid crashing into the wall and turned quickly. I shook my head and pushed the thoughts into the back of my mind. Pulling the key out of my pocket, I found the thoughts pushing themselves forward again.

I found myself inside the room that Lisa, Mia and I shared and grabbed my books without another thought, pulling my key out of the door, letting it lock automatically and headed for Mrs. Dann's class. I walked nonchalantly down the hall, into the classroom to find Alex Teller mimicking Spook. I found myself joining in the laughing with Dax and Jennifer. _This is the way it should be!_ I told myself.

"I'm the best illusionist in the whole universe! Bow down to me!" Alex was saying, as we bowed down sarcastically. ALex lifted his nose to the air, "I smell fox. I wonder who that could be?" he laughed and his eyes shot towards Dax. Dax laughed and when he finished he said,

"I'm not the only other fox any more you know." he glanced at me and Jennifer and Alex stared at me, while I nodded confidently.

"Can you change for us?" Alex asked, Owen's voice taking it's shape. I found myself cracking up and shaking my head. Jennifer and Alex were too busy laughing to seem disappointed. When the laughing subsided, Mrs. Dann walked into the room and we separated to our desks. Dax was a row in front of me, two to the right. I pushed my books into the desk and sat back, watching Lisa walk across the room and sit down at the desk on my left. Mia dashed in a second later, occupying the seat on my right.

Lisa turned to me, saying "Do you consider me a best friend?" she asked, I felt a whisper of suspicion steadily rising up in my chest. I nodded in spite of it and Lisa smiled.

"Okay. It's about time you told me who you like. I'll tell you too if you like!" The suspicion was gone to be replaced by slight dread. I felt my eyes stare at Lisa, unable to be pulled away. She smiled and nodded as if to say "Go on..." _Whatever... She IS my best friend here. I trust her, don't I? _I nodded to myself, answering both our questions and swallowed, using a finger to indicate to lean closer. Lisa edged a little closer in her chair, looking left and right to make sure no one was listening and turned her head. I cupped my hands around her ear.

"Um... You know how you don't CHOOSE who you like and it just kind of happens?" I started, Lisa nodded. "Well.... Um... Dax." I whispered, pulling back quickly to see her surprised reaction.

"I thought.... I thought it was Alex!" Lisa fumbled and I pressed a finger to my lips, turning in my seat, Lisa doing the same. I could still smell her shock though.

"Today we're goin to focus on Maps. Specifically, contours and finding locations. Jennifer is handing out maps. Now who knows what a contour is? Gideon?" she asked, pointing her marker at him.

"Those things on a map?" he replied sarcastically. Dax and a couple other cracked up and Mrs. Dann narrowed her eyes.

"Contours are the lines on a map that tell you when the ground is getting higher. For example, if there is a mountain, then the contours will be like this." she explained, turning to face the board and drawing some circles, one within the next. I sat up straight and sucked in a breath as Lisa prodded me in the side, dropping a note on my chair.

I picked up the note, looking at the board the whole time and held it in my lap, reading it quickly.

"I can't believe you like Dax! Can we talk more tonight?" the short note was scrawled on in Lisa's handwriting. I flipped the small piece of paper over and got a pen out from my desk silently, glancing up at Mrs. Dann every few seconds.

"Sure. Want to meet somewhere?" I scrawled in blue ink, leaving the pen in the front of the desk, and waiting until Mrs. Dann had her marker on the board to hand the paper back to Lisa. She nodded and wrote something on the paper.

"Eveyn. What is a six-digit reference?" Mrs. Dann asked, suddenly turning.

"It's a six-digit reference to find a place on a map. Like if there was a map and it had two axis, and the town was near the top of 23 on x, and near the bottom of 25 on y, then the six digit reference would be something like 232, 258." I answered, not missing a beat. _Boy am I lucky I did this just before I left my old school!_ I sighed in relief as a few members of the class stared at me, Lisa included. Mrs. Dann raised an eyebrow but returned to the board, as Lisa handed me the scrunched paper. My hand met it halfway and brought paper back quickly.

"Let's meet on the field. We share a room, we can figure out a time later. Not too late, tomorrow isn't Saturday." I read it silently and nodded, casting a short glance at her, before stuffing the note into my pencil-case, along with my pen. I turned as a movement caught my eye. Gideon was staring at the clock determinedly. I turned to face it and saw the minute hand moving steadily forward, until it reached 12:30, when the lunch bell was supposed to go. Mrs. Dann faced us and my eyes spotted the hand on her watch moving too.

Choking back a laugh, I sent this to Dax, who sent back that he knew.

"Mrs. Dann?" Gideon raised his hand a moment later.

"Yes, Gideon?" Mrs. Dann asked.

"It's lunchtime. Can we go?" he asked innocently. Mrs. Dann looked at the clock and then turned to her watch in confusion. She shrugged and nodded. My eyes widened and I headed out the door with my stack of books before she could change her mind. I rushed into the refectory with Lisa behind me and dropped my books on the table, dashing over to the counter with the class around me.

"You're early." Mrs. Polruth commented, surprised. We all stopped a minute and then Dax replied,

"We were let out early. We finished all our work already." he grinned, saying this loud enough for the class to hear. Mrs. Polruth didn't look convinced but nodded and put out a giant bowl of rice, an equally large bowl of curry next to it. A stack of juie and milk, coffee, tea and water stood nearby. I reached for a plate and grabbed it from where I stood behind Jessica. The rice and curry looked delicious and smelled even better.

I piled some onto my plate and slid in next to Gideon. Lunch went uneventfully, and since we were early, the refectory wasn't crowded. We sat and ate and talked until the rest of the students showed up. We got up together and walked out to the quad, sitting on the edge of the fountain, books piled on the tiled ground nearby.

Owen walked by a minute after we'd sat down and said,

"Guess what? New telekinetic, he's also an illusionist. Hank Jones, age 12. Looks a bit like Gideon. Im making it your job to make him feel welcome. He's in your room Gideon." Owen walked away again, in the direction he'd come from. He came back a minute later with a blonde boy of average height in casual clothes. We nodded a greeting to him, moving down so he could sit in between Gideon and Dax. The two boys glanced at each other, each putting a hand over one of Hank's and another on his back. Hank looked back and forth at the two boys and Gideon started counting.

"1.... 2.... 3!" He yelled the "3" and Dax and Gideon leaned back and fell into the fountain, dragging Hank in with them. Lisa jumped in and splashed Mia and me. I slid in behind her and pushed a small tidal wave of water at Hank, who did the same to Gideon. But Hank was outnumbered as we all splashed him, and Mia sat calmly on the edge of the fountain smiling and splashing a little water with her hands. I looked at Lisa and nodded. We waded our way over to where Mia was sitting and pulled her in.

"Ah-hem!" we stopped dead and looked slowly up, dreading either Mrs. Sartre or Mr. Eades glaring at us, instead there was Owen, frowning. We could tell he was holding back a laugh though and got out of the fountain, grabbing our books on the way to the dorms.

* * *

**Hope it doesn't seem rushed! Don't forget to review (and help me decide which style to write this in!)!  
**


	3. Chapter 3

**Evelyn's POV!  


* * *

**

"Finally!" Gideon complained, "Where've you all been?" he asked, eyes slightly wider and brows furrowed stubbornly. Lisa pointed at me without turning and Mia shrugged, pointing at me too. I blushed a little and dipped my head a little,

"I kind of shifted and couldn't get back for a little while. We're here now!" I blushed even more, feeling the tingling in my cheeks. Gideon dropped his fork, catching his fork half an inch from the tablecloth mentally. I felt like a cherry, I was blushing so much now!

"You shifted!? That's great! What animal are you?" Gideon asked, eyes huge. I realized suddenly that we hadn't told him yesterday after development.

"I'm... a fox." I said quietly, letting it out fast and turning to go get breakfast. Gideon was having a loud conversation with Dax, a grin on his face. Dax laughed and Lisa and Mia joined in, continuing the conversation in wonder of how "They're both foxes!".

I could just hear the conversation above the rest of the noise. I picked up a plate absently, walking along the counter and piling some scrambled eggs and mushrooms on it. A fork found itself in my hand a few seconds later. I walked back to the table in a daze, eyes on my plate, thinking. My eyes shot up as Dax turned his head to face the direction where he was walking, towards me, a few short inches from me. My eyes shot open, my heart skipping another beat. I managed to move my plate to one side just in time as we crashed into each other. The tingling in my cheeks was getting to be normal. My tongue stumbled over an apology and we both kept walking.

I sat down at the table, hoping that Lisa and Mia hadn't noticed how much I was blushing. I sighed with relief when I saw that they were in the middle of a conversation, they hadn't even noticed me sit down.

"Ev! It's such a coincidence! I can't believe..." Lisa trailed off, eyes sparkling. Mia had the same look on her face as she nodded, her usual calmness making it subtle. I nodded, eating my breakfast at the highest speed that breakfast can be eaten without looking suspicious. My plate was empty soon and I got up as Lisa and Mia ate slowly, their conversation taking priority.

The plate landed on the counter silently. I walked away in silence, thinking hard. _I refuse to admit this! I.... I guess I know it's true... But I can't! _I looked up in time to avoid crashing into the wall and turned quickly. I shook my head and pushed the thoughts into the back of my mind. Pulling the key out of my pocket, I found the thoughts pushing themselves forward again.

I found myself inside the room that Lisa, Mia and I shared and grabbed my books without another thought, pulling my key out of the door, letting it lock automatically and headed for Mrs. Dann's class. I walked nonchalantly down the hall, into the classroom to find Alex Teller mimicking Spook. I found myself joining in the laughing with Dax and Jennifer. _This is the way it should be!_ I told myself.

"I'm the best illusionist in the whole universe! Bow down to me!" Alex was saying, as we bowed down sarcastically. ALex lifted his nose to the air, "I smell fox. I wonder who that could be?" he laughed and his eyes shot towards Dax. Dax laughed and when he finished he said,

"I'm not the only other fox any more you know." he glanced at me and Jennifer and Alex stared at me, while I nodded confidently.

"Can you change for us?" Alex asked, Owen's voice taking it's shape. I found myself cracking up and shaking my head. Jennifer and Alex were too busy laughing to seem disappointed. When the laughing subsided, Mrs. Dann walked into the room and we separated to our desks. Dax was a row in front of me, two to the right. I pushed my books into the desk and sat back, watching Lisa walk cross the room and sit down at the desk on my left. Mia dashed in a second later, occupying the seat on my right.

Lisa turned to me, saying "Do you consider me a best friend?" she asked, I felt a whisper of suspicion steadily rising up in my chest. I nodded in spite of it and Lisa smiled, I could smell her excitement.

"Okay. It's about time you told me who you like. I'll tell you too if you like!" The suspicion was gone to be replaced by slight dread. I felt my eyes stare at Lisa, unable to be pulled away. She smiled and nodded as if to say "Go on..." _Whatever... She IS my best friend here. I trust her, don't I? _I nodded to myself, answering both our questions and swallowed, using a finger to indicate to lean closer. Lisa edged a little closer in her chair, looking left and right to make sure no one was listening and turned her head. I cupped my hands around her ear.

"Um... You know how you don't CHOOSE who you like and it just kind of happens?" I started, Lisa nodded. "Well.... Um... Dax." I whispered, pulling back quickly to see her surprised reaction.

"I thought.... I thought it was Alex!" Lisa fumbled and I pressed a finger to my lips, turning in my seat, Lisa doing the same. I could still smell her shock though.

"Today we're going to focus on Maps. Specifically, contours and finding locations. Jennifer is handing out maps. Now who knows what a contour is? Gideon?" she asked, pointing her marker at him.

"Those things on a map?" he replied sarcastically. Dax and a couple other cracked up and Mrs. Dann narrowed her eyes.

"Contours are the lines on a map that tell you when the ground is getting higher or lower. For example, if there is a mountain, then the contours will be something like this." she explained, turning to face the board and drawing some circles, one within the next. I sat up straight and sucked in a breath as Lisa prodded me in the side, dropping a note on my chair.

I picked up the note, looking at the board the whole time and held it in my lap, reading it quickly.

"I can't believe you like Dax! Can we talk more tonight?" the short note was scrawled on the page in Lisa's neat handwriting. I flipped the small piece of paper over and got a pen out from my desk silently, glancing up at Mrs. Dann every few seconds.

"Sure. Want to meet somewhere?" I scrawled in blue ink, leaving the pen in the front of the desk, and waiting until Mrs. Dann had her marker on the board to hand the paper back to Lisa. She nodded and wrote something on the paper.

"Evelyn. What is a six-digit reference?" Mrs. Dann asked, suddenly turning to face me. I chuckled to myself,

"It's a six-digit reference to find a place on a map. Like if there was a map and it had two axis, and the town was near the top of 23 on x, and near the bottom of 25 on y, then the six digit reference would be something like 232, 258." I answered, not missing a beat. _Boy am I lucky I did this just before I left my old school!_ I sighed in relief as a few members of the class stared at me, Lisa included. Mrs. Dann raised an eyebrow but returned to the board, as Lisa handed me the scrunched paper. My hand met it halfway and brought the paper back quickly.

"Let's meet on the field. We share a room, we can figure out a time later. Not too late, tomorrow isn't Saturday." I read it silently and nodded, casting a short glance at her before stuffing the note into my pencil-case, along with my pen. I turned as a movement caught my eye. Gideon was staring at the clock determinedly. I turned to face it and saw the minute hand moving steadily forward, until it reached 12:30, when the lunch bell was supposed to go. Mrs. Dann faced us and my eyes spotted the hand on her watch moving too.

Choking back a laugh, I sent this to Dax, who sent back that he knew.

"Mrs. Dann?" Gideon raised his hand a moment later.

"Yes, Gideon?" Mrs. Dann asked.

"It's lunchtime. Can we go?" he asked innocently. Mrs. Dann looked at the clock and then turned to her watch in confusion. She shrugged and nodded. My eyes widened and I headed out the door with my stack of books before she could change her mind. I rushed into the refectory with Lisa behind me and dropped my books on the table, dashing over to the counter with the class around me.

"You're early." Mrs. Polruth commented, surprised. We all stopped a minute and then Dax replied,

"We were let out early. We finished all our work already." he grinned, saying this loud enough for the class to hear. Mrs. Polruth didn't look convinced but nodded and put out a giant bowl of rice, an equally large bowl of curry next to it. A stack of juices, milk, coffee, tea and water stood nearby. I reached for a plate and grabbed it from where I stood behind Jessica. The rice and curry looked delicious and smelled even better.

I piled some onto my plate and slid in next to Gideon. Lunch went uneventfully, and since we were early, the refectory wasn't crowded. We sat and ate and talked until the rest of the students showed up. We got up together and walked out to the quad, sitting on the edge of the fountain, books piled on the tiled ground nearby.

Owen walked by a minute after we'd sat down and said,

"Guess what? New telekinetic, he's also an illusionist. Hank Jones, age 12. Looks a bit like Gideon. Im making it your job to make him feel welcome. He's in your room Gideon." Owen walked away again, in the direction he'd come from. He came back a minute later with a blonde boy of average height in casual clothes. We nodded a greeting to him, moving down so he could sit in between Gideon and Dax. The two boys glanced at each other, each putting a hand over one of Hank's arms and another on his back. Hank looked back and forth at the two boys and Gideon started counting.

"1.... 2.... 3!" He yelled the "3" and Dax and Gideon leaned back and fell into the fountain, dragging Hank in with them. Lisa jumped in and splashed Mia and me. I slid in behind her and pushed a small tidal wave of water at Hank, who did the same to Gideon. But Hank was outnumbered as we all splashed him, and Mia sat calmly on the edge of the fountain, smiling and splashing a little water with her hands. I looked at Lisa and nodded. We waded our way over to where Mia was sitting and pulled her in.

"Ah-hem!" we stopped dead and looked slowly up, dreading either Mrs. Sartre or Mr. Eades glaring at us, instead there was Owen, frowning. We could tell he was holding back a laugh though and got out of the fountain, grabbing our books on the way to the dorms......

* * *

**Sorry for all the POV mistakes in the last two chapters *blush*. Won't happen again! Also, school starts soon so I won't be able to write much, not to mention I have seven other stories!**


	4. Chapter 4

**To all the people who faved and alerted "Night Shift", or even just read it, I really appreciate it!**

**Disclaimer- I don't own Shapeshifter or I wouldn't have to write this on fanfiction! **

**I'd just like to make a shoutout to Addy, who leant me the shapeshifter books (you can't find that kind of book easily where I live). All you reviewers and readers owe her one!**

**

* * *

**

I was still laughing as Lisa and I shook our hair at each other, raining shower after shower of cold water on each other as we walked back into our room. I stopped and put a hand on the wall to steady myself as dizziness finally took over. Stumbling to my trunk, I got out a plaid skirt, a polo shirt and a pair of knee-socks. I left the new set of clothes on the bed and dragged my feet into the bathroom, grabbing my towel and going back into the bedroom, sitting on the bed as I quickly changed and dried my hair. I pulled out my other pair of black shoes and slipped them on.

"I hope we don't get in too much trouble!" Mia said, calm and worried all at once.

"You have to admit it was worth it though!" I replied, shouting the words into the bathroom. Lisa walked out of the bathroom swiping a towel around her tilted head and then throwing it across the room.

"I get it! Do I look like I can talk to George Bush right now? Go to someone in the USA for Pete's sake!" she yelled, eyes flaming as she stared into the middle distance. "Go away! I don't really care about that okay?" she glared and walked to her trunk, changing her clothes as she angrily tried to beat off a spirit. I chuckled a little, I still wasn't used to seeing Lisa talk to invisible people. Mia walked out of the bathroom, a bland expression on her face as she sat calmly down on the bed.

"Can't you just write an SCN slip for Owen to pass on?" I asked. Lisa snorted and rolled her eyes.

"It's about his lunch. His grandmother is mad at him for eating too much 'fatty food'" she crossed her eyes slightly and copied an American accent. I smiled and turned to get up to go to the bathroom.

I looked at the mirror image of myself and grabbed a brush hastily. I ran it through my hair absently, playing the scene at the fountain through my head. Hank seemed nice enough, but there was something about him I didn't like. The way his eyes darted from time to time? I pushed the thought away and opened the door, closing it again as I walked back to the bed to take my books and heading out of the dorm once again.

I went down the spiral stairs and out of the building, the warm sun making me smile. Gideon was just coming out of the boys' building so I ran over to him.

"Gid." I stopped in front of him, turning and walking with him. "Do you think there's anything weird about that Hank guy?" I asked casually, still suspicious. He shrugged and then shook his head and I tried to dismiss the thought, but it just didn't want to go. Dax caught up and walked on Gideon's other side.

"What you talking about?" he asked, trying to catch up with the conversation. Gideon pointed at me absently and I explained.

"I don't know what it is, but it's just that.... I'm getting a weird vibe from Hank. He just seems so.... calculating and..... never mind, it's probably nothing." I stammered, running the scene at the fountain through my head. Dax shrugged.

"I think you're right, now that you mention it. I was so busy dragging him into the water. I guess I didn't notice it yet. But it could just be his personality." he thought out loud, staring at the ground in front of him. I nodded, letting the thought pass. _Personality. He's right!_ Lisa and Mia had caught up by now and they stood on my left, with Hank running to catch up with us.

My heart beat a little faster as I realized his eyes were darting back and forth again.

"So.... Hank! I heard you're a telekinetic and an illusionist." I queried cautiously, watching his eyes jump back to normal smoothly.  
"Yeah. Illusionist and telekinetic." he answered quickly. My heart jumped as I realized how powerful that combination of powers could be. I leaned forward a little to look at the others' expressions, but they either didn't know, didn't care or didn't show it. I slowed and after a few heartbeats, dropped my books onto the ground, deeliberately.

"Oh crap! Could one of you come help me?" I asked, looking straight at Dax. He rolled his eyes a little in annoyance and my sharp senses picked up a sigh. I glared at him and he waved for the others to go, running back to help me. I picked up my books easily. By the time Dax was in front of me, I had all my books.

"What's the matter with you? I know that wasn't a real accident." he stopped, blankly looking at me.

"Don't you see? Hank's powers are just perfect for doing bad. And something about him...." I shivered and looked into Dax's eyes, which showed annoyance. I realized how stupid I must sound and looked at my feet. "Dax.... I'm just worried. His eyes dart and come back too smoothly to be just a habit... and his powers!" I looked up at Dax, who seemed uninterested.

"Look, Ev." he sighed and I looked away, turning my head to one side. "I know how dangerous his powers are. We all know. But I don't think he'll use them, there are too many of us for him to take on." I nodded and studied the tiled ground. He started walking and I joined him, desperately fishing for an excuse to veer away and go back to the dorms and be alone. Away from Dax, away from Hank, away from my worries, fears and realizations. My eyes closed for what I thought was a second, but was much longer. "Watch out!" Dax suddenly yelled out, my eyes shooting open at the sudden sound, senses alert again. The stairs crept down just a short step in front of me, and it was too late to stop.

He was slightly ahead of me and had already realized what would happen and stepped into my path, catching me in the last second before I fell down the stairs. My breathing was fast and my heart thumped in my chest. I could feel his breathing and realized with a jolt that my eyes were closed. I swiped the dreamy smile off my face and tore myself from him.

Dax blinked and fought to keep a neutral face, blushing and finally letting in, smiling shyly. I felt my cheeks warming up and took a small step forward, dipping my head in thanks. He nodded slightly and we continued on in silence, ending up in B12. Owen was there with Mrs. Sartre as a witness today.

"Hello Mrs. Sartre, Mr. Hind." I said blandly, trying to keep my voice steady. Dax nodded to the two teachers, setting his books down on one side.

"Shift!" Owen suddenly commanded, making us jump. I focused and shifted with only a little difficulty and turned to see Dax already back as a boy. I crouched and closed my eyes, clenching my teeth and not letting myself be distracted or sleep. After three minutes of suspense I opened my eyes, knowing I was a human again. Mrs. Sartre nodded and wrote something down, not entirely surprised by my species, whereas Owen was shaking himself and Dax was blinking furiously, still not used to this.

I blushed, feeling small. Mrs. Sartre touched my shoulder from behind me, making me gasp. Electricity drove into the spot where the woman's fingers had landed and pulsed around her shoulder and upper arm. My eyes shot wide open, and I tried to hold back a scream. A whisper escaped my lips, but not loud enough for anyone to hear.

"Mrs. Sartre?" I turned suddenly, my ponytail whirling around. The hand was gone, but a numbness remained. She nodded. "What is your power, I mean, how come when you touch people, there's electricity?" I asked curiously, subconsciously rubbing my shoulder. Sh nodded, a smile spreading across her face.

"That's for me to know and you to guess. It's time you got back to the dorms now anyway." she said simply in her strong accent A wink slipped towards me and I walked over to pick up my books, leaving the room while Dax picked up his books. I turned my head over a shoulder as I ran down the hall, slowing as I heard the door open.

Walking at normal speed with a slight rush, I got outside the building quickly to find that rain was sweeping heavily over campus. I dashed across the open space, into the dorm, closing the door behind me. I walked slowly up to the room, dropping my books and heading down for tea.

I got into the refectory a minute later, shaking drops of water from my hair. The food smelled delicious and I picked up a load or chicken, a half cob of corn and a packet of apple juice. A fork landed on the side of my plate neatly, and I looked up to see Gideon waving from our usual table. I grinned and ran over, letting my plate float beside me. It landed neatly on the table and the fork danced up to my hand, only to instantly move away when I tried to grab it. I glared at Gideon and he dropped the fork with a smile, letting me pick it up normally.

I gulped down the warm food, joining in the conversation between bites. Dax caught up a few minutes after I'd sat down, taking the space on my right while Lisa had the space on my left. I could feel myself shuffling a little closer in my seat, cherishing every brush of the arm. I sighed, letting my eyes fall as I emptied my plate. I got up and walked back over to the counter, dumping some more chicken on my plate and coming back to the table, deliberately getting in from Lisa's side so that I could slide closer to Dax.

The rest of breakfast was relatively uneventful, besides the speeding up of my heart and when Dax leaned just that tiny milli-meter closer. Dax turned and looked at me, and I scented his confusion. I blinked and sent a simple "Nothing, just thinking" back. He nodded slightly and I looked away, forcing the emotion away. I lost myself in thought, about Hank, about my parents, about Dax.

"Are you okay?" he asked nervously,and I realized I'd been staring at him for half a minute. My eyes shot themselves away, and I mumbled something that I myself didn't understand. Dax blinked and looked away, and I let out a silent breath of relief. My heart beat faster in my ribcage when Hank sat down across from me, smiling. I scented that he was slightly nervous, but confident. Glancing at Dax, he shrugged and sent a simple message. One word, 'Watch.' I nodded and went on with breakfast normally, sneaking looks at Hank every so often. His eyes were darting almost every time the conversation went on without him. I shivered and Mia sent a wave of calm. I leaned back in my chair and relaxed, but as soon as Mia's wave subsided, my senses were alert again. Something about his eyes sent chills down my back.


End file.
